


take care

by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus
Summary: [prompts!]"stay here tonight.""i'll just cum inside you then."
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	take care

**“stay here tonight.”** seonghwa hiccuped as he held your hand tighter.

your cheeks were burning. you didn’t want to let go of seonghwa’s hand but you were both tipsy and you should go home. not that you want to, but you weren’t sure if you could handle being around seonghwa for another minute after what went on at the club the two of you were at.

“please.” he begged.

his hand was pulling you towards him, towards the inside of his building. you took wobbly steps and found yourself pushed against seonghwa’s chest as he looked down on you.

“seonghwa, i really should get home...” you whispered.

“but you’re home.” he furrowed his brows and pouted, “my home is yours too.”

seonghwa was definitely a bit more drunk than you were and that answers a lot of things. you sighed and tried to wiggle your way out of his arms but it was a failed attempt.

“please stay.” he begged again, lifting your chin with his fingers. “i can take good care of you.”

“seonghwa, i-”

before you could finished, he had pulled you inside the elevator. you forgot how small and confined it is, or maybe it was just the tension between you and seonghwa that was filling the leftover space. he never let go of your hand, always keeping you flush against him. his other hand found your waist, circling his fingers on your soft exposed skin. seonghwa’s head dropped, his lips were ghosting your shoulder as he chuckled softly. you couldn’t figure out what was so amusing to him but you let it go, nervously shaking your leg.

the elevator doors opened and seonghwa dragged you towards his apartment. after dialing his code, he opened the door with his foot. he smiled at you before pressing you against the door, after it closed. he lifted your wrists above your head and he rubbed his nose against yours.

“where is that wild (y/n) that was grinding against me in the club?” he asked, smirking at you.

you blushed, not really knowing what to say. you have done your fair share of dumb shit while drunk, all involving seonghwa somehow- but you couldn’t think straight enough to recall every single one. you looked down as he pressed himself against you. his breath was hot and the scent of the alcoholic drinks he had drunk was still lingering, but you didn’t mind. seonghwa looked straight into your eyes, his pupils slightly dilated and a small smile playing on his lips. it was dumb of you to say you didn’t want to kiss him _now_ , but you remembered he’s drunk and not in the right mind.

_if you get him to sleep, he will forget this tomorrow morning and you will pretend it never happened._

the silence was making you tense and you rubbed your thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the feeling. seonghwa felt your knee brush against his leg and looked down. with his own leg, he pushed yours apart and let his thigh rest between your legs. to your surprise, you could feel how hard he already was, as it was pressing against your lower stomach. you looked up and bit your lip, fighting your own urges, before looking at him.

seonghwa pulled your bottom lip away from your teeth and leaned in, softly pressing his lips against yours. he didn’t move them and neither did you, shocked. he smiled at your reaction and moved his mouth, groaning when you kissed him back. seonghwa let your hands drop but you tangled them in his hair, arching your back to get closer to him.

slowly dropping your bag and pushing seonghwa’s jacket to the floor, you let him pick you up and take you to his bedroom. the two of you were bumping into walls, dropping extra articles of clothing and drunk giggling until you finally fell on the soft mattress of seonghwa’s bed. he looked down at you and started pulling his shirt off of his body. being seonghwa’s best friend came with a lot of priviledges, like seeing him shirtless more often than not, but why was your body reacting like it was the first time? goosebumps rose on your skin and you bit your lip at the sight in front of you. seonghwa looked godly, staring down at you, licking his lips with a mischievious look on his face.

you proped yourself up on your elbows, scooting back a little, as seonghwa crawled on top of you. he kissed you again, to which you responded quickly, opening your mouth to let his tongue explore. his hands moved from your thighs to your waist, strategically pulling your dress up, exposing your underwear.

“how pretty.” he murmured, looking down as his fingers hooked on the waistband of your black lace panties before snapping the fabric softly against your skin and pressing his index and middle finger to the wet spot. “and _so_ wet.”

“seonghwa...” you moaned his name, your cheeks were feeling like they were on fire. it was already hard enough to handle seonghwa’s teasing, hearing him saying it out loud only made you wetter. in the back of your mind, you gave yourself a pat on the back for putting effort into looking good. not that it mattered to seonghwa personally, as he always thought you looked beautiful, no matter what. but you weren’t aware of that.

what you also did not know was how much seonghwa was enjoying this. he could still be a little bit under the effect of alcohol but he’s much more in control of his mind and his actions, he knew exactly what he was doing and he loved every second of it. he saw the the guilt etched in your face and he planted a kiss in between your brows, making you soften your expression- you didn’t need to feel guilty of something the two of you wanted. his hands were taking their time exploring your body and he was gentle and attentive to how your skin would react under his touch.

seonghwa whispered something in your ear and you, not being able to tolerate what he was saying, furrowed your brows once again and grabbed his neck, pulling him closer for another kiss. he moaned loudly at your sudden action, his hips snapping against yours unconsciously. your hands fumbled with his belt and pants, trying to get them off quickly.

“there she is,” he chuckled, watching you tug on his pants, “feisty and eager.”

“shut up, seonghwa.” you huffed, successfully undoing his belt and unzipping his pants.

“hm, i don’t have any condoms.” seonghwa said, pulling your hands away from the waistband of his boxers.

“i don’t care.” you puckered your lips and spoke in a bratty tone.

he raised one eyebrow and smirked at you, “is that so, uh? **_i’ll just cum inside you then_**.”

you whined at the thought and he leaned in to kiss you again, as he pushed his pants and underwear down his pants. you broke the kiss to remove your dress, taking off your lingerie. seonghwa wasn’t influenced by the alcohol anymore, lust had replaced everything but he was in too deep now to control himself and take things slow- foreplay wasn’t in his plans right now. you felt his length rub against your thigh and you whimpered at the thought of seonghwa’s cock filling you up. he didn’t waste any time, rubbing the tip of his cock on your entrance and slowly pushing in. your hands grabbed his forearms, gripping tightly as he bottomed out. your hips were pratically glued to the mattress due to the force seonghwa was putting on them.

seonghwa was shaking, he hasn’t felt like this in a long time and to be with you right now is a blessing. he closed his eyes, biting his lip as he waited for a second. as he pulled out slowly, his eyes opened again, staring at you intensely. you felt too flustered but his strong aura forced you to not look away. his moves were slow, as if he was taking time and controlling himself. he continued the sweet, tortuous pace, watching you intensely. your eyes rolled back as you arched off of the bed, your hands moving from seonghwa’s arms to fist the bed sheets. everytime he’d push his cock inside of you, you would clench around him, driving seonghwa into a frenzy.

his motions stilled when you moaned, “please seonghwa, go faster, please-”

your sweet and needy voice begging seonghwa was enough to throw every thought of taking things slow out the window. your plead was cut short when seonghwa slammed into you, making you yelp. your hand flew to your mouth as you whined loudly with every thrust. seonghwa grabbed your hand, slamming it down on the mattress.

“i like... hearing you...” he groaned between words.

seonghwa’s eyes were trained on you, now specially on your breasts, bouncing with every movement of his. as he dipped down to suck on your nipples, his hands went to the back of your thighs, pushing your legs towards your torso. your knees were hitting the mattress and this new angle only made it more pleasurable. you could feel seonghwa go deeper, hitting your g-spot occasionally when his thrusts were harsher. your fingers carded through his dark hair, tugging on it as you moaned seonghwa’s name like a chant. his tongue circled your nub, his eyes moving slowly to your face- he loved staring at your face. your head was tilting backwards and seonghwa licked a stripe all the way up to your jaw, nibbling on the soft skin before moving to your lips. you moved your head so you could kiss him better.

“ _ohmygod_ \- seonghwa, it feels so good.” you whined against his lips, “please don’t stop.”

he straightned himself, excercing more force on your thighs to balance himself as he pounded into you. sweat started forming on his forehead, latching his hair onto the skin, dripping down onto his torso. the window of his bedroom was opened but the air was still thick and sticky. you kept moving your hands from seonghwa’s arms to the bed, to his hips and then his torso, until he grabbed them, pinning you down like he did a while before, against his front door. your legs, now free from his hold, wrapped around his hips, the heels of your feet applying pressure to his lower back.

you felt seonghwa’s cock twitching inside of you and he groaned, “i’m close, fuck-”

his fingers let go of yours to start rubbing your clit, making you thrust your hips forward towards his touch. as he continued to move his fingers in circles, you felt your lower stomach tightening- seonghwa was trying to make you cum fast to match him. his thrusts started to become irregular and low, deep moans came from his parted mouth. his tongue darted across his lips, unintentionally catching a drop of sweat. your skin felt clammy but you didn’t mind. at this point, you felt like you were in heaven.

in mere seconds, you felt seonghwa’s release inside of you and you came right after, thightening around his pulsating cock. the overwhelming sensation left your body shaking and seonghwa was panting as if it was hard to breathe. he leaned down to press his lips against yours. you wrapped your arms around his back, pressing him against your body. he was still inside of you, revelling at the feeling of your pussy spasming around him so deliciously.

“baby,” he called out- it was the first time you heard him call you that, “let me take care of you.”

you hummed but you didn’t want to let him go. seonghwa chuckled, kissing your cheek softly. his demeanor changed entirely, now back to the soft sweetheart you know. with your eyes closed, you thought about how he acted during sex and how you knew there were more layers to his persona, but you decided to push that aside and not hurt yourself with malicious thoughts.

“hey, did you listen to what i said?” his voice was raspy and sweet as he attempted to get you back down to earth.

you opened your eyes to find him staring at you, “sorry, no, what did you say?”

“what were you thinking about?" he pushed away a few of your hairs that had stuck to your forehead.

“nothing important.” you smiled, “didn’t you say you were going to take care of me?”

seonghwa nodded and he finally, and slowly, pulled out of you. you were definitely missing the feeling. you propped yourself up on your elbows and watched as seonghwa left the bed, grabbing your thighs and pulling you along with him. with one swift move, he picked you up and walked to the bathroom. he let you get on your feet as he turned the faucet of the shower on.

he extended his arm, waiting for you to grab his hand and hop on the shower cabin. his sweet smile never faded as he helped you, your legs were shaky and you joked about slipping on the shower. as the hot water fell on the two of you, you reached for his hair, pushing it out of his face. you fought the urge to kiss seonghwa but he was quicker, kissing you, holding your face in between his hands. this kiss was incomparable to the ones you’ve shared during the night, seonghwa was putting his emotions on the small gesture and you did feel the difference. his lips then moved to your nose and your forehead, lingering there for a second or two.

“i hope we can do this again,” he said, “soon.”


End file.
